Coming Together
by Wolflmg
Summary: A loss of someone may end the life of a ranger, if he dose not alow his friend to help him.
1. Coming Together part 1

The year is 2001; Angel Grove for the last few years has been quite peaceful, up until five months ago.

            A warship landed in the desert near Angel Grove. The army of mutants was lead by no other than Lord Zedd. Somehow he had regained his power and returned back to Earth. With now power rangers protecting the city they were able to do what ever they pleased.

            But, in another part of the desert a command center hidden beneath the sand was searching for a volunteer

Few days after Zedd returned.

Inside the command center a little robot that looked similar to Alpha five and six. Was working about punching in codes into the computer, trying to find a new power source to make new rangers.

"Have you found anything D-cell?" asked a voice. The shadow of this person was right behind the little robot; a light began to flash. The robot seemed to jump for joy; he then turned to meet the one before him.

"Yes Tommy I have, but you should have a team made up" said D-cell in a prompt but, concerned voice. Tommy's head fell, but only for a moment he would not let the robot see through him.

"No, I'll be able to handle Zedd and his goon's D-cell. Now lets get this power rolling," said Tommy as he slapped his hands together. D-cell just shook his head softly; he did not see the leader Zordon spoke of. _"How could this man be who Zordon say's he is. Chooses to fight alone this is not the Tommy, Zordon spoke of"_ D-cell thought in his mind as he used the power he found to make Tommy a ranger once again. Light shined around Tommy as he began to glow. When it all cleared away Tommy was in his ranger costume. He had become the white ranger once again.

Present day five months after Zedd's return.

Lord Zedd and his army of puttie's were battling the white ranger. In every direction Tommy was cornered.

"Come on Tommy, you can't possibly win" mocked Zedd as he sung his Z staff at Tommy. The hit was reflected by blocking, it with his arm's crossed together. Then the putties jumped Tommy sending him to the ground. The putties walked over the unmorphed ranger that lay on the ground. Tommy slowly lifted his head and saw them coming. He reached over to push his teliportation but it was damage in the fall.

"Ah man" he said as he got up and began running as fast as he could. Zedd stood in his tracks and laughed.

"Who would of thought the day would come for Tommy to run from a battle" laughed Zedd

In the city of Angel Grove a Karate School was just closing up. A young teen about six-teen was closing up for the night. When a young man came limping towards him, he quickly opened the door back up and helps him in.

Tommy laid on a couch in the back room. Slowly he opened his eyes to be faced with Justin.

"Hey how you doing" asked Justin looking at his friend with a bitter smile. Tommy smiled, and slowly sat up.

"I've been better" he replied

"I should think so," said D-cell as he rolled over to Tommy to run some test.

Few hours later

 Tommy, Justin and D-cell were still in the back room.

"You need the others Tommy you alone can not win. You must know this," said D-cell in a concerned voice. Tommy just shook his head, and got up and left. Leaving Justin and D-cell alone.

"I just do not understand this is Tommy the all mighty leader and he chooses to fight alone why?" asked D-cell aloud. Justin took a deep breath he knew why Tommy chose to fight alone.

"It all started...

Tommy walked alone on the beach. The sun began to set down hitting the water. Tears filled his eyes.

"I can't do it Zordon, I can't lead a team. It's just to dangerous to be around me," Tommy said softly. A shadow appeared behind Tommy, the laughter was strong and evil. Quickly the lone ranger turned and stood his ground.

"I've waited for this day along time. To see Tommy the brave fearless solider cry, something wrong Tomas are you still made about what happened to your brother" laughed Zedd. Tommy just got a rage go right through him. With out thinking he jumped up and attacked Zedd head on. Tommy was just flung into the sand head on. Zedd began zapping Tommy on and on.

Tommy screamed out in pain. Zedd stopped and just laughed.

"You will die Tommy just like your brother" said Zedd. Tommy's head fell as he remembered the day David had died.

Tommy was in a battle alone against Zedd. He was backed up behind a corner unable to get free. Zedd eyes grew red.

_" It__ end's now" said Zedd powering up his Z staff. It looked as though it was the end. But out of no where David jumped in kicking Zedd away from Tommy._

_"David" yelled Tommy, seeing that Zedd was about to zap David. Tommy tried to run to his brother's aid but it was too late David lay on the ground unmoving. Tommy ran to his side. David looked at Tommy one final time before leaving this world._

Flash back end.

Tommy looked around him Zedd had left. Tommy was alone once again.

At the command center Tommy noticed that Justin had fallen asleep. Tommy was about to wake him to take him home with him. Justin's dad was away on a trip and was staying with Tommy. Before Tommy taped the boy on the shoulder D-cell spoke to him.

"Tommy I am sorry about your brother I didn't know" said the robot softly. Tommy was not angry or upset.

"Its alright, thanks" said Tommy as he woke Justin up. The boy slowly opened his eyes to meet Tommy's.

"Come on big guy let's go home," said Tommy with a half smile. As him and Justin disappeared away.

That night Tommy was tossing and turning in his sleep. A light seemed to shimmer, a faded figure appeared.

"Tommy' he echoed.

Tommy half-asleep opened his eyes he blinked several times.

"David" he said dryly unsure of what happening.

"Yes it's me, Tommy call your friends you need them. Don't let what happened to me happen to you"

Tommy finally realized that this was indeed David. Tears began going down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it's all my fault that you're gone," said Tommy.

"No! Don't even think or say that. I chose my own actions. I alone, not you it's not your fault it never will be. Please call your friends you need them. I have to go now I love you my brother" said David as he faded away.

Tommy softly spoke

"I love you too"


	2. Coming Together part 2

The next day the sun was shiny down brightly. While Tommy, Justin and the robotic friend stood underground in the command center. Tommy looked from Justin to D-cell. He took a deep breath and then let it out.

            "Contact them, I wont be able to do this on my own" said Tommy softly. D-cells spark about flied. Finally after five months he as ready.

            "Yes I shall bring them all here at once" said D-cell. Justin looked a deeply in Tommy's eyes

            "Tommy everything alright?' he asked looking at his friend.

            Tommy took a few minutes then spoke. "Yeah I'm fine, look I got to go I have a class to teach later" and Tommy was gone.

            With that D-cell and Justin had begun contacting old friends who will turn out to be. Jason Scott, Rocky Decanto's Adam Park, Aisha Cambelle, and Kimberly Hart.

            Zedd was in his chamber his eyes glowed red. He was taping his fingers against the railing as he stood above.

            "So are dear Tommy has decided to let his friend help" he laughed, "I will destroy all of them once and for all"

            Kim and Aisha had been driving for day's now to get back to Angle Grove. Kim was in the driver's seat and Aisha sat in the passengers. 

            "Man I can't wait to get back" said Asha in a happy voice. Kim on the other hand had something on her mind. Aisha looked at her, with a smile. "Your thinking about him aren't you?" she asked. Kim looked at her then back to the road.

            "Hmm, oh look were here" said Kim as she parked into the driveway to a small house her and Aisha bought. The moving truck was already there along with Aisha's car.

            Aisha just looked at Kim and shook her head.

Jason, Rocky, and Adom had moved in together about a year ago and had been living a little outside Angel Grove ever sense. None of them had seen or heard from Tommy in quite a while. Rocky hadn't even seen Justin as well. Jason and his two friends were sitting on the couch playing video games when.

Flashes of light shined all over. When the light disappeared five figures stood together looking around.

"Where are we?' asked Rocky aloud Jason and Adam had no clue.

"I have no idea" Adam replied. Kim and Aisha finally turned around to meet their company. To their surprise it was faces of old friends.

"Jason" Kim said aloud with a big smile.

"Rocky, Adam how have you guys been?" asked Aisha with a big smile on her face.

By now they were all hugging each other when Justin and D-cell walked up to them.

"Hey guys" said Justin waving. Rocky and Adam eyes lit up.

"Justin" the both of them said walking up to him.

"Yeah it's me oh and this here is D-cell" said Justin introducing the robot.

"Okay but what's gonna on here?" asked Kim

"Where are we?" asked Jason looking around

"Yeah I thing you have things you need to tell us kid" said Aisha getting a little snappy.

"D-cell and I brought you here to the new command center. Look its not any easier than this Lord Zedd returned to Earth five months ago and he's back in Angel Grove" said Justin getting serious. Knowing he had everyone's attention.

Jason stepped forward with stern eyes

"You said Zedd's been here for five months who's been protecting Angel Grove" he asked aloud. Justin looked to D-cell.

"The one that will be your leader. I'm sure you already know who he is. I am sorry we called you guys all late. If it were up to me all of you would have been here long ago" said D-cell

"Wo wo time out. You mean to tell us that Tommy has been fighting solo" said Rocky. Justin was silent for a moment,

"Yeah he has, I'm sorry but now we have o work on getting your power up to boost" said Justin.

Aisha looked at Kim she smiled and patted her friend on the back.

"Your gonna have to face him one day you know" she said. Kim looked at her and smiled.

"I know" she said softly

The Karate school was closed for the day. But Tommy continued to workout on his own. He kept going over kicks and punches of all sorts. Front kicks, side kick and reverse punches. Were going all over, he then heard voices coming towards him. He didn't have to turn to know who they were.

Jason and the other walked up to Tommy.

"Hey Justin said we would find you here" said Jason looking at his old friend. Tommy used a towel and wiped away the sweat on his face. Trying not to make eye contact with Kim.

"Yeah, after I'm done teaching a class I like to workout" he replied. Rocky just couldn't handle it anymore he walked right up to Tommy's face.

"Okay buddy old pale, why didn't you cal us earlier like when Zedd returned" yelled Rocky like a wild man.

"Hey Roc come on chill out" said Adam in a calm voice.

"Yeah I'm sure Tommy has a perfectly good reason" said Aisha helping Adam out. During all of this Kim had remained silent. Tommy had changed his hair was shorter and he was once again a lone ranger.

"Look I have my reason but that's none of your concern. I got to go, so I'll see you guys around. When Zedd attacks either I, Justin or D-cell will contact you bye" said Tommy walking of not looking at any of them. Kim just stared at him as he walked away. She felt so helpless.

I was late out, but Tommy didn't care as he walked along side the beach. Stars covered the sky. He felt someone's shadow on him. So he stopped right where he was.

"Tommy you want to talk" asked Aisha in a friendly sweet voice. She still was the caring friend she always had been.

"Sure" said Tommy walking over to her. And both took a seat on the sand just watching the waves.

"Tommy I'm real sorry about what happened between you and Kim. I know you really loved her" said Aisha. Tommy sort of just shivered.

"Thanks but it's in the past" he said not looking at her.

Aisha then faced him eye to eye

"So you two have talked about it" she said. Tommy turned his head away from her.

"No, I haven't even seen her sense Divatox captured her and Jason" Tommy said softly. Aisha knew it had been long but she didn't want it to be true. She had seen these two go through things far worse, but now.

"You mean to tell me you haven't seen or spoken to her sense then why?" she asked 

Tommy slowly got up and started walking away. "Thanks for being my friend Aisha, but there are just some things you can't fix I'll see you around" he said and he was gone. Leaving Aisha alone in her thoughts.

The next day the gang was at Tommy's Karate school. Jason and Adam were helping Tommy teach his class. While Justin, Rocky and the girls sat in the back to watch.

"Man I don't get it we've been friends for a while and he doesn't even call us to tell us he need help" said Rocky. Justin just shook his head if he only knew.

"Give him time Rocky he's had a hard five months" said Justin. Kim's eyes seemed to fall.

"Will give him all the time he needs Justin, thanks" said Kim. Aisha smiled Kim was coming through like she always had.

Zedd laughed as he watched the rangers from his dimension, "Time is one thing you do not have rangers" said Zedd as he laughed.

Later that day Tommy and the others not including Justin were in the mountains going for a hike. Jason and Tommy were way up in the lead leaving Adam and Rocky with the girls.

The two friends walked side bye side,

"So when was the last time you even spoke to her, until she came back a few days ago?" asked Jason, Tommy just shrugged.

"At the tournament for the shelter" replied Tommy. Jason couldn't believe it.

"Then you don't know do you?" asked Jason now staring Tommy in the eyes. Tommy just looked at him annoyed trying to break free.

"Know what" Tommy yelled.

Jason was silent for a moment, voices were heading their way, finally.

"Two years ago Kim's parent's died in a car accident. Everyone was for sure you knew" said Jason. Tommy head just fell and he walked away from Jason.

"I didn't, things are different now I can't go back" said Tommy leading way. Jason stayed behind for a minute to wait for the others. When the four made their way.

"Where Tommy?" asked Rocky aloud looking around. Jason looked at Adam and Aisha in the eyes. Kim had just about enough and took off after Tommy. Jason was about to go after her when Aisha stopped him.

"They have to work this out Jason, for themselves" said Aisha softly. Adam walked right behind her.

"Yeah we've done what we can it's up to them now" said Adam.

Kim had made it right behind Tommy a few inches away. Tommy didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Why didn't you tell me" he finally said. Kim's heart ached of the memory of her parent's death. Tears fell from her cheeks.

"It just happened everything just messed up some of which is my fault. I had already hurt you once. I didn't want to get you involved in my pain" she said. Tommy took a soft breath,

"You did hurt me but I would have been there for you no matter what" he said still not facing her.

"I know and that's why I didn't tell you. You were always there for me but things were different then" she said wiping away her tears. Tommy's heart hurt he knew things had changed.

"I know" he said softly

Jason and his friends were making their way back down when ton's of putties appeared.

"Looks like its are time now" said Rocky getting into his fighting stance. Staring at his friends then at the clay heads.

"Watch your backs lets take them down guys, the rangers are back" said Jason doing a jump sidekick hitting one of the putties to the ground.

Tommy still was looking of hat was out in front of him, he had not yet faced Kim. Then out of nowhere putty jumped Kim. Her scream made Tommy turn around, heart pounding. Kim was at the ledge of the mountain with putty looking down at her.

"Hang on Kim" said Tommy looking at the attacker getting ready to make his move. Tommy jumped up in the air doing a spin and then bam! Back kicked the putty down on the ground. Tommy got a hold of him self and rushed to save Kim. He held out his arms for her to grab. She grubbed then right away and held on tight. Tommy could tell she was scared too death.

"Don't worry I gotchya" said Tommy with his caring eyes as he pulled her up. For a moment he stared her in the eyes and then brought her into a hug. Assuring her that everything was okay.

"You're okay now, you're alright" he said over and over. Then Tommy's watch beeped. He let go from the hug.

"This is Tommy what's up" he said

Jason responded "Tommy we need you two, Putties are all over" Tommy looked at Kim. "Were on our way"

Jason and the others were doing their best until Tommy and Kim would get there. Putties surrounded Jason and his friends. Then a blast came from behind. It was Tommy and Kim to the rescue.

"Your going to be sorry clay brains" said Tommy jumping in the air blasting all the putties away. When it was over Jason walked over to Tommy.

"Thanks buddy" he said putting out his hand. Everyone looked at Tommy. Tommy look at Jason and then to the hand. Slowly Tommy reached out his hand and shook Jason. And as if nothing happened Tommy let go and walked away from his friends.

All of them stood behind watching him leave none of them said a word. 


	3. To much time has past

Tommy was alone in his house; he walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. Tommy pulled out a box from under his bed and put it in his lap. Slowly he opened the box and took out all the pictures. He then looked at each and everyone bringing back memories he wished to forget.

Over and over they ran through his head. The first time he laid eyes on her. When he first asked her out. The kiss's they shared the dates, memories of when she was almost killed by Zedd. The happy times and the bad times, then the worst memory of all came when he pulled out the letter. The last letter she had sent him, the one that broke them apart.

Jason slowly walked into Tommy's bedroom, and saw his friend lost in the darkness. He knew that Tommy and Kim still had things they needed to work out. Tommy looked up at his friend Jason smiled back.

"I thought you could use a friend," said Jason with a smile. Tommy also smiled back at Jason. But there was no happiness in that smile. He slowly put each picture away. Then the remaining one he still held in his hand, it was the last picture taken of him and Kim.

"I thought about her, wondering where's she's going how she is you know" said Tommy putting the photo away in the box and set it back under his bed. Jason still stood by his friend's side.

"I know, I'm sorry about today on the mountains," said Jason. Tommy looked at him.

"Its okay, you were right though I should have known," said Tommy.

Kim and Aisha were in their living room looking at photos most of were Kim while she was in Florida and the ribbons she had won.

"Wow Kim you did great," said Aisha as she turned to the last page it was a picture of Tommy and Kim. Aisha just stared at it; she saw the love that was once there. She looked up and saw Kim. "Oh I'm sorry Kim," she said closing the album.

"No it's alright I don't blame him. I was the one that sent that letter, and left him behind when I left for Florida. But if it weren't for him my dream would have never come true, but now I regret letting him go," said Kim softly as she took a seat next to Aisha.

"You should talk to him about it Kim. I just know somewhere in him he still loves you" said Aisha softly patting her friend on the back, Kim looked at her.

"Maybe, I just don't know how to tell him the truth about everything" said Kim.

The next day the sun was shining brightly. Tommy was waiting in the park alone. Then a young woman approached him. Tommy looked at her with a half smile.

"What is it that you have to talk about" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

Zedd watched far from above his eyes glowed a bright red.

"Putties go down there and destroy the two rangers," he yelled

Kim was silent for a moment, "I have something to tell you, you may not like it but you have to here it," she said looking straight at him. Tommy just glared at her.

"What is it Kim" he said sternly. Kim was about to tell her story when, putties jumped out of no where. Tommy was moving around quickly seeing where an opening was. He heard a soft yelp from Kim. Putty had a blaster straight at her. Tommy watched closely as the trigger was pulled. With out thinking Tommy ran in front of Kim taking the blow. He fell down to the ground; the shot hit him right on in the chest.

"No please no," cried Kim kneeling beside him. Tommy looked at her then it all went black.

Kim was now in the command center. Tommy was hooked up to a Ed bed; D-cell was running test over him. Justin stood by Kim's side.

"D-cell is doing everything he can to help Tommy" he kept telling her, but knew that it wouldn't make her feel better until she saw Tommy moving around.

Jason, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha were at Tommy's Karate school. Jason was angry as could be.

"Man Zedd he went too far," said Jason punching the punching bag with all his strength. The three friends walked over to him.

"Hey Jason you need to clam down working yourself up wont help Tommy" said Rocky and he look towards the other for help.

"Yeah Jas, Tommy's been through stuff before he'll make it he's a fighter," said Adam. Now it was Aisha turn,

"Come on Kim needs us, we all need to be there for them" she said looking at all of them.

All of them stood by Tommy's side. Arms wrapped around each other as they stared down at their fallen leader. Suddenly the alarms went off, the rangers tuned towards D-cell and Justin.

"Zedd has sent down a monster the city needs you," said D-cell. Knowing it would be hard for them to leave Tommy behind like this.

"Were on it," said Jason as he looked at Kim. He took a soft breath, and looked her into her eyes. "Will take care of this, you should stay here incase he wakes up" said Jason. Kim smiled and took a seat back by Tommy. With a flash of light the four rangers were gone.

Kim sat in her seat and rubbed Tommy's head softly with her hand. Justin just watched in silence. There were just so, many things she doesn't know about him, things had changed in those last months he wasn't the same Tommy he used to be.

The ranger's were up against a tuff rock monster that called himself Roller. Jason and Rocky flew in the air and kicked Roller to the ground.

"NOW" yelled Rocky to Aisha and Adam that held the power blaster and with one big blast Roller was defeated.

"And he's out of there" said Adam as he and Aisha joined Jason and Rocky.

The others had gone home and D-cell was asleep in his chamber. Kim still remained by Tommy's side. She had not slept a wink that night. Tommy slowly began to open his eyes and meant with hers.

"Tommy you okay" said Kim in a glade joyful voice. Tommy smiled she had stayed by his side all this time.

"Yeah I'm fine now what was it that you needed to tell me" he asked her. Kim had almost forgotten about that. She took a deep breath.

"Tommy the letter I sent you it, it was a lie" she said. Tommy was shocked but he wasn't made as if he knew all along.

"It's alright I forgave you along time ago. I'm okay now I moved on" he said his heart hurt a lot saying that. Kim's smile seemed to fade. She looked deep into his eyes.

"We can't do this can we, too much time has went by" she finally said. Tommy looked at her softly.

"Yeah I sorry" he said in a soft voice. Kim slowly got up.

"I better go," she said as she stared to walk away.

"Kimberly I will never stop caring for you" he said. She never turned around to face him, just kept on walking out and closed the door behind. She fell to the ground and tears fell from her face. Emotions were taking over she still loved him.

Tommy lay in the med. bad crying softly as he fell asleep. He too loves her and never stopped.

"I'm sorry Kim, it's too dangerous you might get hurt" he whispered to himself and with that he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Zordon's Plan

Tommy and Justin were teaching a class together. The class was just about to end.

            "Class dismissed," said Tommy and they all bowed. The students grabbed their things and left.

            Tommy walked over to his desk, Justin could sense something was wrong with his friend.

            "You want to talk about it," asked Justin. Tommy's eyes just fell and he ran his hand over his face.

            "I just don't know what to do any more," said Tommy. Justin knew what Tommy meant Kimberly.

            Zedd just laughed from his thrown.

            "So the fearless leader doesn't know what to do" he laughed 

            Jason, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Kim were at the Youth Center together. Sitting around drinking fruit drinks. None of them noticed Tommy walking in. He had taken a seat alone to himself. Jason had seen Tommy take a said, but decided not to say anything. He knew that Tommy and Kim had decoded not to have any relationship. He had no idea why, he knew in his heart that both of them love each other.

            Zedd was watching down from the Earth smiling and laughing at Tommy. "You are so pefedict Tommy, you will be no match for me" he laughed.

            Tommy walked along the beach alone. Staring off into the water. He was just so forgeable that anyone could take control of him. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the day he first met Kim and until it ended with a letter. "Why'd you do it Kim, did you think I love you" he said silently. Tommy then was zapped away.

            Darkness surrounded everywhere as Tommy stared at his surrounding, then a red glow appeared in front of him.

            "Zedd" said Tommy as he got into a fighting stance getting ready to attack Zedd.

            "Oh I wouldn't be doing that, you would want to risk harm to you pink ranger WOULD YOU" said Zedd as he came out of the shadows with Kim in his grip. Tommy's heart about fell, as he took a gulp. Fear ran down his spine as he looked at her in Zedds clutches.

            "Let her go Zedd it's me that you want" said Tommy; he saw the fear in Kim's eyes.

            "Oh but I do have you Tommy," he said as he tossed Kim to the ground. Kim slowly go up, Tommy faced her.

            "I'm okay" she assured him. Then out of no where a blast came and hit Tommy hard, as he went crashing into a wall.

            "Tommy!" Kim screamed.

            Zed walked close and closer to Tommy. And picked him up with his hands by the shirt. Tommy was dazed, Kim was watching in terror. "Yes you will die Tommy, just like your brother" said Zedd as he tossed Tommy to the ground. Tommy slowly got up on his feet; pain was all over his body.

            "Leave David out of this" said Tommy going at Zedd with all his strength. "You going to pay Zedd, even if I go down with you" said Tommy. As he kicked Zedd straight on. Never had Kim seen Tommy with so much anger. She didn't see the Tommy she had once loved. The Tommy she knew was always focused, never had she seen him out of control. Only when Rita was controlling him, but not on his own.

            "Oh what happened to you Tommy" she whispered 

            Zedd and Tommy were in a mighty battle. Tommy was growing tried and Zedd knew it. "Goodbye ranger" he said as he blasted Tommy with full power. When the smoke cleared Tommy laid on the ground. He turned his head towards Kim.

            "I love...." then all went dark for him. Zedd just laughed and disappeared.

            Kim ran to Tommy's side, she put her arms around him. " Hang in there" she said softly.

            In the command center Tommy was hooked up to the med. bed. His condition continued to worsen. D-cell kept a close watch on his readings the other rangers were there. Sad faces were on their faces even Justin's. Justin looked at Kim who just looked so tired; he walked over to her.

            "Here you can go rest, at Tommy's house" he said giving her a key. He knew that hers and Aisha bedrooms were still getting painted. At first she hesitated but knew the teenager was right.

            Kim walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. On the table next to the bed was a picture of Tommy and David. Kim never met Tommy's brother she only heard a few things about him from Kat. She slowly put the frame back on the table. That's when she saw the box under the bed. Kim bent down and grabbed it. Taking off the cover and saw a number of pictures of her and of her and Tommy together. Tears fell from her eyes. She had no idea he still had these. Then she saw the letter she sent him, the last letter the thing that broke them apart. She didn't have to open it; she remembered every word and knew it hurt Tommy a lot. She knew just how bad when she last talked to Kat. It hurt knowing she hurt him. Kat even told her, that she believed he still had feelings for her, up until today Kim would have never believed it.

            The next day the rangers plus Justin gathered at the command center. Tommy's condition was no better. Aisha held Kim in a tight hug to confort her. Then suddenly a bright light flashed and Tommy was gone, his body had disappeared away everyone was stunned.

            "Where'd he go?" asked Adam looking at everyone. But no one had a clue.

            "I have no idea," said Rocky sadly.

            Everyone just saw how Kim began to tremble.

            "He can't be" she said sadly, everyone went to her. Justin walked over to D-cell.

            "D-cell" he said softly, the robot at Justin,

            "All I know it that Zordon planed this. Soon two others will come and help the others. You have meant at least one of them Justin," said D-cell to Justin. Only Justin had no idea what Zordon plan was but trusted it.


	5. Who is Rage

Surrounded in a dark room a young man stood around. Then a bright light shined down, striking him in the chest.

            "Until you have proven yourself you shall not be familiar to those who would know you. Until that time you will be called Rage. I now see that too much has been done to you and you must learn to work as a team. How to be a leader, and remember my old friend love is on of life's greatest things. Because it can last forever" and with that the light and the voice had vanished. The man knew who it was; it truly was an old friend.

            The other rangers were at the Youth Center with two new friends, but old friends to Justin. Andros and Zhane were summoned to give the rangers a hand with Tommy gone. It had been about a week now. They were all laughing and having a good time, but Kim. No smile was upon her face. Jason knew she was still hurting, he slowly leaned over.

            "You going to be okay?" he asked her. She made a slight smile and said,

            "Yeah don't worry, I'll be fine"

            Justin saw the sadness he really wanted to her, but Andros and Zhane stared at him sternly. He knew Zordon had something planed and whatever it was it would help Tommy. While the ranger were talking to the two space rangers. None of them saw a man with sunglasses, a bandana over his head. Wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt and leather jacked walk in. The man eyed the group, watching them as he took a seat the table across from them. His eye seemed to fall on Kim, who just seemed so sad.

            "May I help you sir?" asked Ernie standing beside of him. Rage looked up,

            "Hmm, oh no thank you though" he replied. Ernie looked oddly at him,

            "You're new around here aren't you?" he asked

            "Yeah kind of, I'm Rage" he said putting out his hand, Ernie did the same.

            "You can call me Ernie, here let me introduce you to the group" he said, walking over to Jason and the gang.

            "Hey guys meet." but Rage was gone. Ernie had no clue where he went off to, the rangers looked right at Ernie.

            "Who?" asked Adam, Ernie scratched his head.

            "Where'd he go?" he asked allowed. 

            Justin looked at Andros and Zhane trying to get anything he could. But no answers came from them. Justin then got up and took off outside.

            "Now where is he going in such a rush?" asked Rocky. Both Zhane and Andros gave clueless looks.

            "No idea" said Zhane with his usually grin 

            "You got me," said Andros

            Justin was outside now of the Youth Center and saw a guy walking away slowly. The young man felt the teenagers shadow over him.

            "Tommy" said Justin, the young man turned around to face the boy. Sunglasses hide his eye.

            "No you must have me confused with someone else, I'm Rage" he said. Justin just stared at him, he didn't look like his old friend and yet he did.

            "Yeah, I'm Justin" replied Justin with a smile. Rage smiled back, and shook the kid's hand before turning around. As he walked away he said,

            "I was good to have met you Justin," said Rage kindly.

            "You too, and Rage never give up" said Justin, somewhere inside of Justin knew the truth of Rage. As Rage walked away, Justin knew they would meet again.

            Later on that day, the rangers were in a hard battle. Even with the help of Zhane and Andros wasn't enough. Rocky did a flying sidekick to the monster. But was tossed to the ground, his friends went to his aid.

            "Rocky you all right?" asked Adam, looking at his friend trying to help him up.

            "Yeah I'll be fine," he said. The monster stared each of them down. Jason walked over to Zhane and Andros.

            "What do we do?" he said looking at the two space rangers.

            "I don't know we just got to hand in there," said Andros. Zhane putt his hand on Andros's shoulder.

            "Yeah we can't give up," said Zhane. Kim then knew it was her turn to step up.

            "Yeah Tommy's counting on us," she said. Aisha stood back and smiled inside of he helmet.

            "That's a girl," she said to herself. The monster just laughed,

            "You departed leader has no reason to count on you he's dead" laughed the monster. Getting ready to blast at the rangers. When came flying in but a young man, it was Rage. He jumped the monster to the ground.

            "I had just about enough of you" said Rage getting up. The rangers just stared at him like who is this guy. Kim looked at him deeply like she knew him. Slowly the monster got up.

            "Who are you?" he yelled

            "Your worse nightmare but, just call me Rage," said Rage side kicking the monster to the ground. "Ranger I believe you can handle the rest," said Rage walking away. The monster slowly pulled his lazzar just as the rangers were getting ready to blast him away. The monster shot was heading towards the pink ranger, everything happened so fast that no one saw that Rage took the hit falling to the ground. Then BOOM a big explosion the monster was gone.

            "He need's help, you okay Kim?" asked Aisha. Kim looked at her rescuer then to her friends.

            "Yeah I'm fine thanks to him," said turning her attention back to Rage.

            Zedd was furious he turned to Grider.

            "Who is this Rage, where did he come from" he asked. Grider walked up to his master.

            "I have no idea Lord Zedd our scanners pick nothing up on him. Its like he is protected by something" said Grider. Zedd's eyes lit up in red.

            "Or someone" replied Zedd

            Rage was hooked up to a machine that would heal his wounds. D-cell ran a scan all over Rage.

            "Anything?" asked Jason, looking at the robot. D-cell put the scanner down.

            "No I get no read out's of where he is from, all we know is his name is Rage" said D-cell looking at the rangers.

            "Well he must be on are side or why else would he help us out" said Rocky. Aisha jumped in next,

            "Yeah, I mean he did save Kimberly" she said

            Andros and Zhane looked at each other; "Ranger something urgent has come up, Zhane and I must go," said Andros.

            "Don't worry will be back, just make sure Rage boy doesn't pull any stunts" said Zhane as him and Andros teliported away.

            "Now what" said Rocky looking at everyone. Jason knew they were waiting for him to speak sense Tommy was gone he was the leader.

            "We wait come on it's later we should all head home" said Jason. Everyone but Kim stood up. She was watching Rage closely. "Kim" said Jason softly. She looked up at her friends.

            "I'm going to stay with him, I don't want him to wake up alone" she said sadly. Everyone knew she really missed Tommy, they all missed him. Jason smiled and nodded and they were gone in a flash leaving Kim behind.

            At Jason, Rocky's and Adam house they sat around discussing things.

            "So who do you think he is" asked Adam looking at his two friends. Jason was unsure to think who Rage was.

            "I don't really know, he helped us out. So I guess that makes him our ally," said Jason. Then Rocky spoke up.

            "Yeah but Zhane said we should keep an eye on him" said Rocky. All three of them were clueless one what to do.

            "Will just have to wait and see  
 said Jason.

            Kim had fallen asleep at the side of Rage. Slowly Rage began to move around. He glance fell upon Kim; he was still wearing his sunglasses. He could see that she had been crying. Slowly he wiped away the tears with his hand. Kim felt the touch of his hand on her face. She admittedly got up and stared at him.

            "I'm sorry," he said as he got up. Kim was no longer frightened she saw gentleness in him. She drew closer to him. She raised her hands and reached for his sunglasses. But she got zapped just as her hands reached the glasses. It startled her; sadness seemed to fall upon Rage.

            "You can't take them off can you?" she asked. Rage took a breath in,

            "No I can't I guess you could say that I'm being punished" he said taking a seat. This stunned Kim she quickly took a seat next to him.

            "Punished for what" she asked kindly. Rage hesitated for a moment

            "For something I didn't do, something I forgot and until I learn what I once knew I will not be able to move these glasses" said Rage. Kim felt sadden at his story.

            "I once did something horrible I regret doing it. I broke up with the person I really loved long ago. Then I meet up with him years later and he forgave me. But I knew he was still hurting, he never allowed me to get close to him. And no he's gone forever he'll never know how much I still love him" she said sadly letting the tears drop.

            Tears were in Rages eye, pain he felt in his heart.

            _" Do__ you not see they need you she need you, as you need them" said a voice_ that only Rage could hear. Rage slowly put his hand on Kim's shoulder.

            "He knows no matter where he is he knows" said Rage. Kim looked at him and smiled.

            "You think so," she said.

            "I know so, now I got to go but I'll be back when ever you and you friends are in trouble until then" and Rage was gone.

            The next day the rangers were at Tommy's Martial Arts school, Kim and Aisha were sitting in the back watching the guys spar with each other.

            Jason was sparing with Adam and Rocky was sparing Justin.

            "Do you thing it was a good idea to have left Kim alone with Rage?" asked Jason as he blocked a punch from Adam.

            "Well she seems fine to me, even a lot happier than she has been" said Adam getting ready to throw in a kick. Jason about fell down as something clicked in his head.

            "Wo woo, happy you don't mean that she could. Could be falling for this guy," said Jason. Rocky and Justin stopped their routine to get into this.

            "Well she has been daydreaming a lot," said Rocky, Justin just stood quite.

            "Come on Jas what's the harm, this might be good for her," said Adam. Jason then looked towards Justin.

            "Justin what do you thing?" he asked. Justin just about jumped when Jason asked him that.

            "Me, what do I think that I don't want no part of this conversation. Besides the girls are heading our way," said Justin. The three men turned around and sure enough Kim and Aisha were walking up to them.

            "What's up guys?" asked Aisha looking at each of them. All four of them just seemed to get cold feet.

            "Ah well um Jas how bought you tell them" said Rocky looking at his friends. The girl's eye's fell on Jason.

            "Well" said Kim, looking at her friend from high school days.

            "Uh ah well gee Adam," said Jason turning his face towards Adam. Adams expression just seemed to be like oh great. The girls then began to get the hint.

            "So are you going to say anything Adam or should we just go to Justin?" asked Aisha with a smile. Justin looked at the three guys and grinned.

            "Ohh noo" they all said, Rocky walked behind Justin and covered the teen's mouth.

            "Yeah, nothings going on we should really be getting Justin home. His dad is probably wondering where he is," said Rocky.

            The girls looked at Rocky oddly,

            "Didn't Justin bring himself here. And if I'm not mistaken isn't Justin's dad out of town for a meeting" said Kim. Rocky looked from her to Justin, he was caught her slowly removed his hand from Justin's mouth. Jason then took the lead.

            "All right here's the thing were not sure if it's a good idea to be trusting Rage" said Jason.

            "What you can't be serious," said Kim looking at Jason.

            "Come on guys, he did save Kim" said Aisha helping her out.

            "Yeah we knew that, we were there. But this guy comes out of now where and starts helping us. What if he's one of Zedd's men," said Rocky.

            "Rocky makes a good point," said Adam

            "Do you all feel this way?" asked Kim looking at the guys.

            Justin was silent for a moment for a moment but then spoke up. "I trust Rage all of you should he has to be here for a reason. Either it be for him to help us, or maybe were supposed to help him or both" said Justin. Justin then walked up to the girls. Jason put his head down.

            "For now we trust him, but we will keep a close eye on him" said Jason. Adam and Rocky's expressions seemed to show that they agreed with Jason's. Kim couldn't handle it.

            "I don't believe this this," she said taking off.

            Rage was walking alone in the woods when two young men approached him.

            "What do you two want?" he asked looking at the two.

            "Were here to aid you," said Andros. Rage just smiled as he walked past the two.

            "No, I will remain this way. Its better this way safer for them" said Rage. Zhane just about lost it, he walked right up to Rage and punched him so hard that Rage fell to the ground.

            "What is wrong with you, you have to realize what happened to David was not your fault. You know as long as your like this you are no use for your friends. They will need Tommy, the Tommy that was know for being a great leader," said Zhane. Rage got back up on his feet.

            "He died a long time ago," said Rage starting to walk away from the two.

            "That's a shame he was a great man, and I know for a fact that someone special to him who once loved him, still dose," said Andros. Rage stopped for a moment not facing the two space rangers.

            "Yeah it is, but I once knew someone that left the person that loved, for a mission" said Rage waling away/ Zhane looked at Andros and saw a hint of sadness, regret.

            "He didn't mean it," said Zhane, putting a caring hand on his friend's shoulder.

            "I know but he's right. I did leave her for some mission. It's been along time sense I have talked to her," said Andros sadly. Zhane didn't know what to say but stood there as a friend. It was beginning to get dark.

            "Come on its getting dark we should meet up with the other rangers and let them know, that were back," said Andros. And with that the two went off.


	6. Making the Choice

Rage was sitting alone on a park bench, the sun had set and the night was cool. He didn't notice when a young woman sat next to him. She seemed so sad and lonely.

            "Hey it's you Rage right?" she said looking t him. Rage turned to meet the pink ranger's eyes.

            "Yeah it's me, what are you doing out here this late?" he asked.

            "I needed somewhere quite to think about things," she said softly. Rage could sense the sadness in her voice.

            "What's wrong" he said softly Kim looked at him wondering if she should say anything.

            "Some of my friends say that I shouldn't trust you" she said. Rage rubbed his chin as he looked into her eyes.

            " Maybe it's for the best, its dangerous to be around me too many people get hurt," said Rage softly. Kim's eyes seemed to feel the same.

            "I've hurt someone once, someone that was very close to me" she said. Rage faced her as she continued on. "We were in love, he was always there for me. Even when I got chosen to train for the Plan Global Games. He loved me enough to let me follow my dreams. Then I do the stupidest thing" she paused. Rage's heart just ached. "I broke up with him with a dumb letter. Then time passes and I see him again we don't really talk about it. Then a month ago I see him again for the first time in five years. He told me he forgave me, but I know he was still hurt," she said softly. Rage saw a small tear begin to fall from he cheek he took his finger and whipped it away.

            "I am sorry about your friend it sounded like you two had something special," said Rage. Kim looked at him and smiled.

            "Yeah we did" said Kim

            "So the pink ranger is taking a likely to her new found friend" Zedd said and then faces a dark figure. "Goldar I want you to find out just who this Rage is and why he is here. But be discreet about it, it's not yet time for the rangers to know your back" said Zedd as he glowed red. Goldar bowed down on his right knee.

            "Yes Lord Zedd I will find the identity of Rage. You have my word," said Goldar.

            Kim and Rage had been sitting there for hours. Kim looked at her watch it was 12:00 am.

            "I better be going" she said looking at him, Rage smiled

            "Yeah me to, I'll see you around Kimberly" said Rage as he got up and walked away.

            Aisha was sitting on the couch in the living room when Kim walked in.

            "Where were you I was worried sick" said Aisha hugging her friend. When they broke Kim had a smile on her face.

            "I was in the park and just so happens so was Rage we talked for hour" said Kim. Aisha smiled,

            "Really what about" she asked

"Stuff like me and Tommy. Rage said he was dangerous that he was afraid to hurt any more people. So I told him about how I hurt Tommy," said Kim. Aisha's eyes just glowed,

"Do you like this guy?" asked her friend. Kim was wondering the same thing had she fallen for this guy.

"I don't know it just seems like I know him, like we've known each other for a long time" said Kim

"But" said Aisha

"I'm still in love with..." tears fell from Kim's eyes as Aisha held her close.

Andros and Zhane were running scans over the Earth when Rage appeared in the control room.

"How do I do it?" he asked walking up to them. Both of them turned around. Andros nodded to Zhane.

"Come with me will talk about it over some hot chocolate" said Zhane getting up and walking over by Rage.  

Andros then took a seat back down, him and Zhane had rebuilt the mega ship a few years ago.

"Deca contact Ashley," said Andros silently.

"Yes Andros, starting communication now" said Deca

Rage and Zhane were in the eating room. Zhane took a seat and handed Rage a mug of hot chocolate. Rage could sense something wrong in Zhane's eyes.

"Zhane is there a problem?" asked Rage. Zhane lowered his head

"Yes, our scanners show that Goldar has returned. He's working for Zedd. We are guessing that Zedd has sent Goldar out to find out who Rage is," said Zhane looking straight at Rage.

"Great, now what?" asked Rage

"That is up to you, Tommy. Zordon was not trying to punish you but trying to show you the way. We all lose faith Tommy and want to be alone. Just as you wanted to fight alone. But you can't you need your friends, just as much as they need you. All you have to do is take off those sunglasses and stop hiding in the shadows of the past," said Zhane. Tommy just stared at Zhane as he slowly took off the sunglasses that hid his identity.

"I always did have the ability to take them off didn't I" said Tommy, Zhane smiled

"Yeah you did, come on go get some rest. You will probably have a big day tomorrow," said Zhane drinking the rest up of what was left in his mug. Tommy then got up, as did Zhane.

"Thanks for everything" said Tommy hugging Zhane

"Your welcome" said Zhane with a grin

"Hello" said a soft voice. A young woman that was lying in her bed had just answered the phone. For a moment all was silent.

"Hey Ash" said the voice on the other line

"Andros is that you?" she asked

"Yeah it's me, ah eh how you doing" he asked

"Andros you called me at one in the morning to ask me how I'm doing" she said

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called," said Andros, as he was about to break the communication.

"Wait Andros" Andros then removed his hand from the button. "I know you wouldn't of called unless it was real important" she said, Andros smiled.

"Yeah, you see Zhane and I will be in for a little bit on Earth. I was just wondering if you would like to meet tomorrow, and talk something's over" he said softly. Ashley knew what he was talking about right away.

"Sure I like that" she said

"Good, I'll call you later on in the afternoon today" said Andors. Ashley looked at her bed stand on it was a picture of her and Andros. It was taken a few days before he left.

_Ashley and Andros sat on the couch; he was holding her hand. And looked her deep in her eyes._

_"Ash you know I care about you, but, I have to go on this mission it's my job," he said sadly with tears going down his cheeks._

_"When will you be back?" she asked sadly. __Andros__ put his head down._

_"I'm sorry" he said giving her one last kiss_

"Ashley" said Andros, Ashley went back to reality

"Yeah that sounds good, I'll talk to you then bye" she hung up the phone and stared at the photo one more time before falling back to sleep.

Jason, Rocky, Adam, Kim, and Aisha were walking in the park together. Having a good time, until an old enemy appeared in front of them.

"Rangers it's nice to see you again," said Goldar. Jason and the other got in there fighting stances.

"Goldar I thought he was destroyed" said Kim

"We all did" said Adam looking at her. Jason stared at Goldar darkly.

"Were going to make you sorry that you came back, it's morphin time" said Jason

Fully in colorful uniforms the rangers were ready for Goldar. Goldar just laughed at him.

"Fools you can not with, not with out you leader" The rangers froze in their tracks. "Yes I forgot Zedd took care of him didn't he" laughed Goldar. Jason stared at his teammates.

"We can do this guys, for Tommy" said Jason. His teammates all shook their heads. Then together the rangers attacked Goldar head on. But their attempts failed as Goldar flung them to the ground. Slowly they each got up.

"Is it me or had he gotten stronger" said Rocky. All of them stared at Jason for an answer. Goldar was getting ready to blast at the rangers. When a young man jumped Goldar to the ground.

"Rage" said Kim; Goldar looked at the young man with sunglasses.

"So you are Rage, I will deal with you NOW" said Goldar getting up. First he sung in with a punch but Rage blocked it and kicked Goldar in the chest.

"Oh come on Goldar I know you can do better than that" said Tommy as he threw off his sunglasses. Goldar just stared at him ah.

"But how, Zedd he destroyed you" said Goldar. Tommy just smiled,

"Nope I'm still here, rangers are you ready," asked Tommy staring at them. Kim couldn't believe it.

"I knew there was something about you" said Kim, Tommy just smiled and Jason nodded.

"All right white ranger power" said Tommy as he morphed into the white ranger. Goldar just laughed.

"Rangers even with your leader I am more powerful that you can handle" mocked Goldar.

"Yeah will see about that," said Rocky. Tommy turned to his teammates

"All right guys just like old times," said Tommy.

The rangers stood together as one team. Together the rangers fought Goldar their best. He had not lied he was a lot stronger and Tommy and the others knew it. Goldar then slashed all the rangers, but Tommy to the ground. Tommy had jumped out of the way. The blast that hit them was very strong the five laid on the ground unmorphed trying to get up. Goldar saw this as a chance to finish them. He was getting ready to do a powerful blast. Tommy drew out his Saba saber.

"Power shield" yelled Tommy as he through his weapon to the ground by Jason and the others. A shield then appeared around his friends. Goldar was powering up was just about finished. The rangers watched in fear, as Tommy stood there weaponless.

"Fool" said Goldar blasting at Tommy. A big explosion hit, smoke filled the air. The shield that was protecting the rangers went down, the Saba saber had disappeared. Kim then ran towards Tommy who lay on the ground unmoving. "Until next time rangers" he said as he disappeared away.

Aisha and the others were about to run towards Kim when Jason stopped them

"No guys" he said

Tears filled Kim's eyes Tommy was in her arms not moving. Slowly he began to open his eyes and looked up at her.

"Kim" he said softly, Kim looked down,

"Tommy your okay" she said with a smile. She then helped him to his feet. The two looked up ahead and saw their friends. But they went in a different direction.

"Where do you thing their going?" asked Rocky watching them leave

Tommy and Kim went to Tommy's house; the two sat on his couch and began to talk. Tommy had bruises and cuts all over his body. Kim looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Tommy your hurt maybe we should go to the command center" she said, Tommy looked at her

"No I'm okay I've been hurt worse" he said softly looking at her. Kim knew what he meant she felt bad.

"Yeah" she said softly, Tommy needed to know he wanted to know

"Why'd you do it, was what we had nothing?" asked Tommy as tears dropped from his eyes. Kim soon developed tears as well.

"What we had was special, when I was in Florida I was away from everyone I knew and you. Things just got so messed up and I wrote you that letter. I have regretted everyday of my like for sending you it. You'll never know how sorry I am for doing that," she said.

Tommy looked at her with his caring eyes and whipped away her tears. He slowly leaned down, to meet her lip and for the first time in years. The two shared a long awaited kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but felt like a lifetime.

Andros knocked on the door of an apartment building. Ashley slowly opens the door and looked at Andros. He still was the same old Andros he hadn't changed; it had been a while senses she last him. She smiled but seemed to be distant.

"Come on it" she said softly, Andros looked at her and smiled he had missed her a lot.

"Thanks" he said Kindly as he walked in; the two then sat down together. Andros looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry about everything, about us and leaving you. I know I hurt you Ashley and I wanted you to know that I'm sorry," he said as he got up from his seat and began walking towards the door. Only a second later felt the arms of her around him.

"Please let me come with you," she said with tears in her eyes. Andros turned and faced her. And washed away the tears with his hands.

"You know you can't come it's too dangerous. And I don't know when I would be back. You have your life here; your family is here. Not on this mission" said Andros as he gave her one last hug. "Goodbye Ashley thank you for always caring" he said and then he walked away.

Zedd paced back and forth and then stopped and faced Goldar.

"Good work Goldar you found out the identity of Rage, but only to have found out that Tommy is not dead" said Zedd. Goldar stood in pride,

"Lord Zedd in time I will see to it that Tommy is destroyed," said Goldar, Zedd glowed a dark red.

"See to it that you do not fail," said Zedd.

Tommy and Kim stared at each other for a long moment. Kim did not suspect that he would kiss her. Kim smiled

"We can talk later right now I think I want to be in your arms. A place I haven't been in a long time," said Kim. Tommy smiled he to miss her a lot, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. And then bends down and gave her another kiss. He knew in his heart he had always loved Kim and never stopped. Soon he would have to tell Kim his story about what happened to Dave and everything. But at this moment with her in her arms everything felt right.


	7. Space Rangers in Danger

Andros came walking into the upper deck of the mega ship. He found Zhane waiting for him. Andros then took his seat and set the corridents for their mission.

            "Everything okay Andros?" asked his friend in a kind caring voice. Andros didn't turn to face Zhane he simply said.

            "Someday, Deca begin corridents" said Andros. Zhane just shook his head. he knew Andros hated doing this to Ashley but he to had to leave a girl behind on his home planet. But that was different Karone understood, not that she didn't want to. But because she had to, this mission was very important.

"Staring corridents now" said Deca. And just like that the mega ship had left Earth's atmosphere.

Kim and the others were in the park, all of them were asking her questions.

"Come on Kim what's up with you and Tommy?" asked Rocky with a grin.

"Yeah are you guys back together?" asked Adam. Aisha just smiled

"Well she did get home pretty late last night" said Aisha. Jason wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulder.

"So what you guys talk about" asked Jason with a big smile. Kim had just about enough.

"Come on guys can't a girl get some space" she said. All of them began to show big grins as Tommy sneaked behind Kim. Kim saw their faces and wanted to know what was up. "What" she said. Then Tommy scooped her up into his arms. She about freaked out.

"Hey there beautiful" he said looking at her. Kim looked at him and smiled.

"Hey there yourself, how you doing" she said with a smile

"Great now that I got you," he said. All of their friends began to smile with big happy grins, it was great to see those two back together.

"Come on guys were going to be late for the movie" said Aisha looking at the team.

"I'll grab the love birds" said Rocky pulling Tommy with Kim in his arms.

Justin was in the park walking alone. When Goldar and putties surrounded him. Justin admittedly got into a fighting stance. "What do you want Goldar!" said Justin loudly. Goldar just laughed at the teen.

"So you really think you can stop me boy, with out any help from your friends" mocked Goldar as he raised his sword high above his head. Justin knew he was out numbered but he had to defend himself.

"I'm ready for you" said Justin going at two putties with a jump side kick.

The others were in line waiting to get their tickets. When D-cell hand sent a message into Tommy's mind.

"Tommy you and your friends must get to the park Justin is in trouble" said D-cell. Tommy's face grew with fear. Kim looked up at her boyfriend.

"Tommy what's wrong" she asked by this time the others looked at him.

"What is it bro" asked Jason

"We need to get to the park now Justin needs us" said Tommy. And with that all of them left the theater.

Justin was now cornered at all sides. He was beginning to think this was the end.

"Give up Justin you know you can't win" said Goldar. Then six rangers jumped in front of Justin. Rocky turned and faced Justin.

"You okay little bro?" he asked

"Yeah now I am" said Justin looking at his friend. Being very thankful his friends showed up when they did.

Goldar looked as though he was upset to see the rangers.

"Leave him alone Goldar, he not who you want" said Tommy. Goldar just laughed at Tommy.

"In due time Tommy you all will know exactly who or what I'm after. Until next time rangers" said Goldar. Then he was gone along with the putties. The rangers demorphed and walked over to Justin.

"What do you think he meant by that?" asked Aisha looking at her friends.

"Whatever it is, it docent's sound good" said Adam. Tommy took a deep breath.

"Hey guys I think I'll skip out on that movie today. I'm not feeling to good" said Tommy. Justin looked at Tommy and could tell that something was up. Kim walked over to Tommy and stepped on her tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you feel better" she said with that Tommy took off in the direction towards home. Justin just watched him as he left.

Tommy walked into his basement and began to work out hard. Going over punches and kicks. He kept going faster and faster sweat covered his body. Slowly Justin walked down the stairs and watched Tommy. Tommy then turned around and meant the eyes of the teen. The white ranger took a deep breath and grabbed a towel to whip his face off.

"I thought you weren't feeling well" said Justin looking at Tommy.

"Look Justin I know why you're here, so just get on with it tell me off" said Tommy in a rude tune of voice. Justin just shook hi head.

"I'm not going to tell you off. I don't have to, look Tommy I know this is hard for you. With all that has happened to David and everything. I just wish I could help you. But I can't the only thing I can tell you is talk to the other, they can help you" said Justin. Tommy just put his head down.

"Maybe if it were a different case, but this is different. It only concerns me, not the other. What Goldar wants is too dangerous for them to get involved. The next time Goldar comes he'll get what he wants the final battle between him and me" said Tommy. Then someone came running down the stairs, it was Kim. She went straight for Tommy and didn't look happy.

"Kim what are you doing here?" he asked she just stared him down.

"I don't believe you, after everything we've been through. Your so thick skulked Tommy" she yelled and then slapped him on his cheek and ran up the stairs out the door.

Justin looked at Tommy who just stood there for a moment. " Great" said Tommy as he took on after Kim. But Kim was already in her car driving away. Tommy ran as fast as he could but that wasn't enough. Tommy then hopped into his white jeep and took on after her. 

Kim's car then began to make noises, "No come on, no" she yelled. The car broke down as she pulled over to the side. Kimberly got out of her vehicle and opens the top where the engine was. Smoke came out all over. Kim was now really annoyed. She grabbed her keys and began walking away from her car. Slowly a white jeep was driving bye her side. The window was rolled down.

"Come on Kim let me give you a lift" said Tommy. Kim stopped and stared at him she was still mad at him.

"I rather walk" she said stubbornly and walked off. Tommy rolled his eyes and pulled over to the side. Once her got out of his jeep he went running after Kim.

"Kim can we talk?" asked Tommy. Kim turned and faced her boyfriend.

"So now you want to take, so talk" she said. Tommy took a deep breath the time had come.

"When Zedd first came back. I was contacted by D-cell, he was told by Zordon that I was one of the greatest leaders. D-cell didn't see that, he didn't see the things Zordon had saw. I guess he was right I had changed, after what happened to David" sad Tommy. Kim looked into his eyes and knew what Tommy was about to tell her was not good. "I was cornered in a battle with Zedd. He was about to destroy me then David showed up and kicked Zedd out of the way. He never had a chance after Zedd blasted at him. And before I knew it my brother was gone. Up until a few days ago, I had chosen to fight alone. And I'm sorry but I must fight one more battle alone, with Goldar" said Tommy sadly. Kim eyes began to water.

"What if you don't make it" she said sadly. Tommy put his hand in hers, he smiled at her with gentleness.

"Don't worry beautiful everything will be okay I promise" said Tommy. Kim looked into his eyes and knew he meant what her said. She threw her arms around him.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to David. I know you two were real close" she said. Tommy seemed to just let her take care of him for that moment.

"Thanks, it happened a long time ago. And now that your with me I know I'll be okay" said Tommy. Time just seemed to pass as the two stood there with their arms around each other in a hug. They looked into each other eyes. Kim smiled and took Tommy's hand, Tommy also smiled. "Come on I'll take you home and I'll make sure that your car is picked up and dropped off at your house tomorrow" he said. Kim softly kissed him on the cheek.

"Your so sweet" said Kim with a smile

"Of course I am, besides what would you do with out me" said Tommy. Kim was real happy Tommy really cared about her.

"Let hope we never have to find out" she said.

Few Weeks later..

Andros and Zhane were on a planet called Redzone, the planet was inhabited with vile creatures with enormous power. The red and silver space rangers were surrounded by hundreds of the creatures. Both of them called forth their weapons. Then they looked at each other.

"Let's do it" they both said.

Zhane took one side, while Andros took the other side. These things were everywhere. Andros used his power blaster but only was able to take out a few. Zhane jumped in the air and then zapped the creatures as her was falling back down to his feet. That's when it happened a huge blast him. Zhane had made it out of harms way. When the smoke cleared, he saw Andros laying on the ground unmorphed.

"Noo" yelled Zhane running to his best friend. He began zapping the creatures with his power run that surrounded Andros. Zhane dove to the ground and grabbed a hold of his friend. "Deca teliport now" said Zhane, watching as another army was headed towards him.

The rangers and Justin were at the command center going over their powers. When an urgent message came in 

"Rangers, Zhane is sending us a message" said D-cell. Tommy's eye's looked towards the screen his heart seemed to just stop. Everyone looked at him.

"Put the connection in D-cell" said Tommy. Zhane appeared on the screen.

"Rangers come ton KO-5 right away. Andros has been hurt badly, please bring Ashley along with you hurry" said Zhane and the screen went blank. All of the rangers were stunned but not Tommy he seemed to know something that the others didn't.

"I'll go get Ashley and meet you guys there" said Adam looking at his leader. Tommy shook his head ad him and the others teliported to KO-5.

Tommy and the others plus Zhane stood around Andros. He looked so helpless lying there. Tommy and Zhane had both exchanged looks to each other. Slowly the two walked out of the room and Zhane lead Tommy out to the hall.

Tommy looked at Zhane waiting for him to speak,

"I know this is going to be hard for you" said Zhane sadly.

"Yeah give me a few" said Tommy, Zhane smiled lightly.

"Sure I'll meet you on the mega ship" said Zhane. Just as Tommy was walking back to the room Andros was in. Adam and Ashely came around from the corner. Ashely was a wreck that's when Karone came waling up to them. She then took Ashely by her side to go see Andros.

"Thank you Karone I couldn't do this on my own" said Ashley through her tears.

"I is nothing, I know how much he cares for you" she said kindly.

Adam looked at Tommy and knew something was wrong.

"Tommy is everything alright?" asked Adam. Tommy looked at him he was about to speak, then Kim walked up to them.

"Kim" said Tommy sadly. Kim could tell by his voice that something was wrong. "Look Kim I got to go away for a while. Zhane going to need my help" said Tommy taking her hands into his. Adams heart just seemed to hurt at this moment he knew that those two loved each other very much.

"No you can't we don't even know if Andros will make it. I couldn't bare to lose you" said Kim. Tommy wrapped his strong arms around her.

"You'll never me" said Tommy then he broke from the hug and looked at Adam. "Take care of things for me while I'm gone" said Tommy.

"Of course, becareful Tommy" said Adam. Tommy and Kim stared at each other one more time before Tommy left. Kim just stood there as the tears fell from her eye's.


	8. The end is close

Tommy came walking into the control room of the mega ship. Zhane was already sitting down in his seat. Tommy slowly took his seat both of them knew that this mission was dangerous Zhane had seen with his own eyes Andros fall.

            "I'm sorry Tommy I know this is hard for you" said Zhane. Tommy leand back in his chair.

            "Don't be I told you guys a long time ago. That if anything happened to call me and I would help" said Tommy. Zhane nodded and smiled slightly

            "Yeah but that was before you, all of this happened" said Zhane sadly.

            "Yeah" said Tommy softly after that there was silence then Deca spoke

            "Mega ship is ready for launch" said Deca. Zhane and Tommy looked at each other with in hours they will reach the planet.

            Ashley was sitting by Andros's side, she held his hand tightly not wanting to let go. Korane stood by her side, she to was worried about her brother. This was hard on them both. In a small condrence room, the remaining rangers and Justin sat around a desk.

            Jason couldn't believe Tommy had left them. "Great what else had he been hiding from us. First it was Zedd, then his brother now this" said Jason. Justin understood Jason's anger, but he also knew Tommy had his reasons and he respected that.

            "Well it had been a while sense we all have see him. We only have been back with now for about a few months" Then it clicked to Rocky. "Wait Justin you've been here the whole time with him. Did you know of all this stuff before we did?" asked Rocky. Justin felt trapped, he was screaming out for help in his mind. Kim looked into Justin's eyes and knew he was looking for help.

            "Guys please this isn't getting us no where. Tommy's been through a lot these years" she said. Everyone looked at her and knew she was right.

            "Yeah were sorry Kim" said Jason, all of her other friends smiled back at her. It wasn't a big smile but a smile none the less.

            "Zhane my scanners are picking up disturbance up ahead" said Deca. Both Tommy and Zhane looked at the scanner over hundreds of mutant monsters were heading their way.

            "Time for work" said Tommy

            The silver and white ranger were now getting out of the mega ship and getting to go into battle. At every corner was a monster stood. Tommy help his saba saber into his hands.

            "Are you ready Sabe?" asked Tommy looking at his old friend.

            "Yes I am Tommy" said Saba.

            Tommy and Zhane then went into battle. Tommy took the one's to the left and Zhane took those to the right. The monsters were weak creatures but there were so many of them. Zhane had become cornered, several of the mutants had started to corner around him. Zhane let of a very soft cry for help. Tommy turned only to be helpless of what was going to happen. A huge explosion hit right were Zhane was. The monster creatures that once covered the silver ranger were gone. Zhane lay on the ground unmoving. His whole body ached and it looked as though he had cuts all over.

            "Zhane!" yelled Tommy. Slowly Zhane lifted his head up, his eyes widen as he was what was behind Tommy. Tommy slowly turned around an army was getting very near him Tommy then through Saba at Zhane. "Protector shield" he yelled.

            "No! Tommy" yelled Zhane. But he was too badly injured to do anything. Slowly the sliver ranger's world went black.

            Tommy faced the army head on, he went running towards them powering up his power. And the BOOM...

            Five days later..

            Zhane lay in a room in the hospital on KO-5. Jason walked over to him and gave a friendly smile. Zhane was coming through, at first his vision was a blur.

            "Hey welcome back" said Jason with a smile. Slowly Zhane sat up, he looked over to Jason.

            "How long have I been out?" he asked

            "Five day's you were pretty beat up when they found you" said Jason. Zhanes eyes fell his next question was going to be hard to ask.

            "What happened to Tommy?" he asked in a very concerned voice. Jason's head fell he knew it wouldn't have been to long before Zhane asked this.

            "When Deca contacted KO-5 she could not trace Tommy any where. A few hours ago that called off the search" said Jason sadly. This hurt Zhane a lot he felt as though it was his fault he had asked Tommy to come with him.

            "How's Kimberly?" he asked, knowing in his heart this just must be tarring her apart.

            "She's hanging Aisha's been with her the whole time. Everyone else is back on Earth on stand by just in case Zedd attacks. As for Justin he and D-cell have been doing scans over Sabe seeing if they can find anything" said Jason. Zhane nodded softly, he just wished none of this ever happened.

            "I'm so sorry Jason I didn't mean for this..." Jason cut Zhane off

            "This is not your fault, Tommy made his own decision not you he alone choose to do what he did" said Jason looking directly at Zhane. Zhane lowered his eyes, he knew Jason was right.

            Aisha and Kim were at their home. Aisha held Kim in a tight hug doing her best to help Kim through this hard time.

            "I can't believe this is happening they need to go and search again. He's out there I know he is" said Kim. With tears falling from he face. 

            "Kim it's been five day's none of them had seen him or so much as any trace. They all have search high and low. I'm sorry to say this buy we may just have to face it Tommy's gone" she said sadly. Knowing in her heart that will be difficult for Kim to accept. Kim broke away and starting backing away from her friend.

            "No I won't face it until I see his dead body" yelled Kim running out the door.

            "Kim" said Aisha but it was too late Kim, was gone.

            Justin had been working for hours now in the command center.

            "Justin it is later you should go home, you need your rest" said D-cell the robot had become very worried about the teen. Justin looked at the robot but drew his attention back to a coin he held in his hand. It was a grayish metal. The coin shined in Justin's hands as he remembered way he had it.

            _Justin was outside of the command center with David. The two of them were very scared Tommy had been gone a long time. David began to walk up to Justin. Justin could see that in David's eyes something was going to happen. The young man placed the coin into Justin's hands. Justin looked at the coin he never even knew this coin existed he then looked back at David._

            _"Justin if anything happens watch over Tommy for me, take care kid" he said. Those were the last words David ever spoke to Justin. _

The memory faded away,

            "It's time I put you to use" said Justin putting the coin back into his pocket. D-cell walked over to him.

            "Justin?" said D-cell, the teen looked at his robot friend

            "D-cell get the white winger ready. I'm going to go and find Tommy and bring him home" said Justin. Just then Kim walked in. Justin looked at her he knew she would want to go with him.

            "I'm going with you" she said. Justin didn't have the heart to say no. So he nodded. The two of them started walking outside to get into the white winger. D-cell saw it was useless to stop them.

            Zed laughed to himself as he watched below. "So the boy and Kimberly are going to search for Tommy" Goldar stood behind him, Zedd turned to face Goldar. "Goldar make sure you get there before them and then destroy them both" said Zedd as he laughed out loud.

            "Yes as you command Lord Zedd" said Goldar

            Jason was in the room Andros was staying in. Zhane, Ashley and Karone were in there as well sitting around their friend who was in a deep sleep. Jason was talking through his communicator.

            "They did what, that's just great I'm on my way back right now" said Jason. Zhane, Karone and Ashley stared at him wondering what was up.

            "What wrong?" asked Ashley

            "Kim and Justin took off in the white winger about an two hour ago to search for Tommy" said Jason rubbing his hand in his hair. Then Andros began to wake up slowly getting up. 

            "They'll be okay trust me" said Andros softly. Everyone turned to Andros.

            "Andros" said both of the girls. Ashley put her arms around him right away. Zhane just smiled his best friend was going to be okay. Karone was very glad her brother was fine, she placed he hand onto his shoulder.

            Jason looked at Andros and nodded he knew these three needed too alone. Besides he had to get back to Earth.

            Kim and Justin were in space heading towards the planet that Tommy and Zhane were on. "Will be there in a few minutes" said Justin looking at the scanner. Slowly he pulled out his coin. Kim saw the coin that Justin held in his hand.

            "Justin what's that" she asked softly. Slowly he turned to face her. The memory of why he had it still hurt.

            "A coin, a ranger coin it was David's. I never even knew he had it until he gave it to me. He gave it to me right before he went to help Tommy. That was the last time I saw David alive" he said sadly. Kim put her hand on his shoulder.

            "Did you ever tell Tommy?" she asked.

            "No I didn't, I guess I didn't know how to tell him" said Justin as he landed the white winger. Once the winger was on the ground. Justin and Kim got out of it and began walking around. Unknown to them Goldar, was already they're waiting for them.

            Kim and Justin looked around and could see no sign of life. The monster army was all destroyed Tommy and Zhane had won the battle. Then Goldar walked right behind them.

            "Hello rangers" he said. Both Kim and Justin jumped as they turned around.

            "Goldar" said Kim, Justin stared at Goldar he knew it was time. He reached for his for his coin.

            "Metal armored silver ranger" he called out. Justin was then in full ranger costume stronger than ever Kim then morphed into the pink ranger.

            "Do you two thing you'll be able to stop me" laughed Goldar. Justin and Kim looked at each other they had to try. Justin went at Goldar with his new power. Kim then went to help Justin. She had he power blaster in her hands ready to shoot. But Goldar knocked her to the ground. Her power blaster went flying to the ground. Justin went hard at Goldar with all his might. Goldar could see the boy was strong. Some how, Goldar had gotten the best of Justin, Goldar was holding the teen tight in his claws.

            "Oh no Justin" said Kim looking at her young friend. Slowly a young man began walking over to the pink power blaster. He was in a lot of pain.

            "Goldar leave my friends alone" said Tommy, in his hands he held the power blaster.

            "Tommy" they all said looking at him.

            "So your alive well your friend wont be for long" said Goldar getting ready to blast Justin. But a blast his Goldar first it came from Tommy. But just as the shot was made Tommy's strength gave out and he fell. Justin was fine, Goldar was gone for good. Tommy had done it he destroyed Goldar once and for all. The two unmorphed and ran to Tommy.

            "Tommy can you hear me" asked Kim, cut's and bruises were all over his body he was in bad shape.  

            Zedd was very angry as he stormed back and forth. "The rangers will pay, for what they did to Goldar. I will destroy them once and for all" said Zedd as his body began to glow as dark red.

            Now on K0-5 the rangers waited to hear from the doctor. When the doctor came out Jason want up to her. Kimberly slid away and went to see Tommy.

            "How is he?" he asked looking at the doctor. Slowly the doctor took a soft breath in.

            "I'm sorry it doesn't look good. He'll be lucky if he makes it through the night even if then" she said sadly. Then she left Jason and the other's alone with what they were just told. The other's then surrounded Jason all of them began to break down. Andros, Zhane, Karone and Ashley went over to their friends doing their best to confer them.

            Kimberly had not heard a single word what the doctor had said. She walked over by Tommy and took a seat next to him. Small tears were falling from her face. He was real banged up. Tommy had a bandage around his forehead, one around his right hand and then he had one that was around his chest to his shoulder.

            "The last time we were in this kind of situation it was me lying there. Back then we had almost everything thrown at us. But we always manage to be okay" she said rubbing his forehead. "That is until I sent you that stupid letter and everything fell apart. But we made it threw that. So that's how I know your going to be okay" she said softly.

            Darkness, light, foggy looking place Tommy stood walking around. He seemed to have no idea where he was but heard a soft kind voice. "Kim" he thought.

            Jason and the other watched through the window. They all thought, it was best for Kim to be in there with him.

            Kim smiled down on Tommy that's when the heart meter went Beeeeep. Kim quickly turned her head looking at the meter.

            "No please no, Tommy you can't leave me. I can't lose you now not" she said as the tears fell from her face. She put her head down on the bed, crying her eyes out.

            Outside of the room the other's all dropped their heads as tears fell from their eyes.

            Tommy stood between the light and the dark. A bight figure appeared before him.

            "Go back little bro it's not your time yet" said the figure

            Beep...Beep..Beep..

            Justin lifted his head up to look through the window and saw that the heart meter was showing Tommy's hear beat, it was rising.

            "Look!" he said choking on his tears. The whole team began to smile and cheer he was alive.

            "He's alive" said Aisha happily hugging onto Adam and Rocky

            Kim was so lost and bent out of shape she didn't hear the meter beeping. Slowly a hand reached for hers. Kim looked up and was faced with Tommy's eyes.

            "Hey" he said softly looking at her. Kim smiled and then she leaned down and gave him a hug.

            "I thought I lost you" she said whipping away her tears. Tommy looked at her sadly.

            "For a moment there you did but. I was told to go back. David told me it wasn't my time" he said looking as her. Kim gave a soft kind smile.

            "Will be okay just like we always have been" she said holding his hand. Tommy smiled back to her.

            "I know and it's because you're here with me" he said. Both of them smiled and singled their friends in. Jason and the others all cam in. Tommy looked at Andros and Zhane.

            "Glade to see your back on your feet" he said looking at Andros, with a smiled glade to see that Tommy was fine.

            "Thanks, you had us scared there for a moment" replied Andros. Tommy looked at each of his friends and smiled back at them.

            "Yeah I guess you guys still need me around" said Tommy.

            "Of course we do it's hard to find a good leader, right Justin" said Rocky looking at his little bro. Justin stared from Rocky to Tommy.

            "Yeah your one in a million Tommy" said Justin. Adam looked at Tommy and knew he needed his rest.

            "Come on guys Tommy need's he rest" said Adam looking at his friends. Kim leaned down and kissed Tommy on the cheek. He smiled back at her he was very much in love with her.

            "I'll see you later" she said.

            "I'll be waiting" said Tommy softly. Justin was the last to exit out. But before he left Tommy called him over. "Hey Justin thanks, for coming after me" said Tommy looking at his young friend.

            "You would have done the same for me. Your not made that I never told you" he asked. Tommy looked at him kindly,

            "No you had your reasons, besides there are still something's I never told the others" said Tommy. Justin nodded,

            "I better be going my dad's probably wondering where I have been" said Justin.

            "Okay I'll see you later buddy" said Tommy as he watched his young friend leave.

            Later that night Tommy stared at the stares something was bother him deeply. He didn't even notice Zhane walk in.

            "You okay Tommy?" he asked. Tommy slowly turned to face Zhane and looked him straight in the eyes.

            "Yeah right now I am. Zedd will be coming soon to get his revenge but will be ready. Right!" said Tommy looking at Zhane. All Zhane did was nod softly back to his friend.

            "Yeah I know" said Zhane.

            "Yes dear Tommy I will be coming soon, very soon" hissed Zedd. His whole body glowed red with evil.


	9. Final Battle

About a week later Tommy and Kim were walking together. They had gone on a long hike alone. Tommy held her hand tight, this had been the first time in a while sense they got to be alone.

            "Its so wonderful here and quite" said Kim as she looked at Tommy who was just smiling to himself.

            "Yeah it is isn't it" he said as he lifted her up into his arms. Kim let out a big wee as Tommy swung her around in his strong arms. He would never dare let go of her. The two stared each other in the eyes. Suddenly Lord Zedd and his army of putties appeared before them. Tommy looked at Zedd, and Zedd gave a cold stare.

            "The final battle begins NOW!" yelled Zedd. Tommy and Kim looked at each other and morphed.

            Else where the others were in a battle with another army of putties. Jason and his friends were managing well, with the help of Justin the five of them were doing well.

            "I don't like this, something's up," said Adam kicking a putty to the ground. Jason had just finished round kicking a putty into a tree. 

            "Yeah I think your right, were being kept from going somewhere," said Jason. Everyone looked at him.

            "Tommy" said Justin softly fearing the worse

            "Kim" said Aisha

            Tommy was fighting off putties making his way to Zedd. Kimberly was fighting off the rest of the puttied with the skills she has learned over the years. Zedd took a blow in the chest but that wasn't enough to take him out.

            "Oh come on now Tommy you can do better than that can't you," said Zedd looking at Tommy with an evil grin as he zapped the white ranger hard to the ground. Kim had just finished with the putties and she ran to Tommy's side. He was struggling to get up. She then turned to Zedd and got into a fighting stance.

            "Kim no" said Tommy trying to get back onto his feet. But she didn't listen she went a Zedd. Zedd just laughed to himself as the pink ranger went at him with full power. But Zedd was ready and was powering up. He blasted her with hard blast. Lighting began to shock all over. Tommy regained his strength and ran towards his love. He lifted her up into his arms. And stared at Zedd who was just laughing aloud. Tommy then looked up to the sky; some sort of shield was appearing and coming down. Tommy knew he had to get Kim out of here before it came down. He began running far way with her in his arms.

            "You can not run away from me Tommy, you will be trapped" yelled Zedd. Tommy could see what ever it was coming down; he began running faster and faster.

            Not too far away Jason and the other were fighting off putties. Then Rocky noticed something off in the distance.

            "What the heck it that!" he said the other turned to see what he was talking about.

            "I don't know but it doesn't look good, Jason" said Aisha. Jason nodded his head towards Justin. Justin then powered up his powers and blasted the puttied away with his missal launcher.

            "Come on hurry, Tommy and Kim could be there" said Jason. The others followed behind him.

            Tommy was growing tired he knew he didn't have much time left until Kim and him would get caught in Zedds trap. That's when he saw Jason and the others running near him.

            "Tommy" called out Adam; Jason looked up and saw the force field coming closer to the ground. He ran up to Tommy, putting out his hands. Tommy carefully placed Kimberly into Jason arms. Rocky and Adam were behind Jason, from there they took Kim. Jason placed out his hand to Tommy he could see that Tommy was very tired. Tommy reached out his hand but just as it was about to reach with Jason's the force field fell. Tommy then took off his helmet and looked at his fellow rangers and then to Jason.

            "Look after her for me" said Tommy, then he turned away from them and began walking back to where Zedd was. Justin began pounding on the force field, but even he was not able to break through.

            "Tommy you can't you'll be killed," said Justin. Tommy never tuned he couldn't face the teen.

            "Thank you for always being there for me Justin. I'll never forget you," said Tommy. Then he was too far-gone for any of them to see.

            "Tommy1" yelled Jason he couldn't believe this was happening. All of them had watched as Tommy disappeared.

            Tommy was now staring at Zedd sparks were all around Zedd. Tommy took a big gulp in.

            "This ends now, I'll be the last thing you ever see" said Tommy getting into a fighting stance. Zedd began to glow red as he stared at Tommy.

            "Oh yes you will be the last thing I see, as I will be the last thing you see. It's a shame that your friends and your pink princes will never see you again," said Zedd. Tommy froze he let his guard down. Then BAM Zedd came at him with full force. Tommy quickly drew out his power sword. Clash sparks began to go all over Tommy and Zedd fell to the ground together in one big blast. Smoke was all over.

            Jason and the others watched in tears as the explosion grew inside the force field. Kim had woken up tears were in her eyes. Tommy had saved her life again. Then with one final boom the force field was gone. The smoke had begun to clear away. The rangers were covering their eyes.

                "Tommy" called out Justin but there was no answer. Rocky and Adam looked at each and him and Adam began walking up ahead to see if they could find anything. Both of them were quite as they walked. Soon they came to the spot where the battle took place and all they found was Tommy's power sword. Rocky bent down and picked it up.

            "You did it Tommy," he said softly. Adam put his hand on his friend's shoulder letting him know he was there.

            Few days later, the rangers met up with Zhane, Andros and Ashley. They were saying goodbye to their friends. Andros had finally told Ashley that she could come with him and Zhane to finish up their missions. Jason was hugging Andors goodbye.

            "Thanks for everything, take care when you're out there," said Jason. Andros smiled softly he knew the rangers missed their leader. Ashley hugged Justin goodbye and then kissed him on the cheek.

            "Take care of yourself," said Justin. Ashley smiled and waved goodbye to the others. 

            "You to Justin I'm going to miss you," she said.

Zhane was finishing up saying goodbye to the rangers. Then he came up to Kim he saw the sadness in her eyes he knew she missed Tommy very much.

            "You going to be okay" he asked softly. She smiled bitterly as him.

            "Yeah it's just going to take time, thank you though for asking," she said giving him a hug goodbye. After that Zhane, Andros and Ashley disappeared away onto the mega ship. The ranger watched them disappear from their sights.

Only one more chapter left


	10. It's all over

In a dark room with only a little bit of light a young man laid on a bed. While he was in a deep sleep a voice spoke to him. An old friend he was.  
  


"I am very proud of you, you have over come the past. But you must make your decision whether to remain here on the mission you signed on or return back home" said the voice. For a moment there was silence. Then he began to wake up he was searching for anyone to be there but found no one.  
  
"Zordon?" said Tommy. Then Andros, Zhane and Ashley walked into the room he was in.  
  
"Were about ready to go Tommy, come on lets get seated" said Andros. Zhane looked from Andros to Tommy hoping to hear something.  
  
"Yeah lets go," said Tommy standing up, and walking into the control room with them. Zhane then knew it was up to him to stop a mistake from happening.  
  
"Tommy are you sure you want to do this?"  asked Zhane. Ashley then looked at Andros trying to find his reaction. For a moment all was silent no one said a word. Andros then turned to face Tommy.  
  
"No, I can't let you do this Tommy. I was once told that leaving someone you love for a mission isn't right. I learned that and I never want to do that again. So please stay behind go back to her she miss's you very much," said Andros. Ashley then went up to her boyfriend and put her arms around him. Then she looked at Tommy.  
  
"Tommy love is one of life's greatest things" said Ashley with a kind smile.  
  
"Yeah, some one once told me that, but are you guys sure?" asked Tommy looking at them.  
  
"Yeah go home Tommy," said Zhane. Tommy looked at all three of them and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, for everything especially for getting me out of that explosion. If you ever need anything you know where to find me," said Tommy. Andros smiled and walked up to Tommy and gave him a hug.  
  
"No thank you" said Andros when they broke from the hug Tommy went up to Zhane and gave him a hug goodbye. Then they released each other from the hug.  
  
"You take care of your self when you're out there," said Tommy, Zhane just smiled.  
  
"You know I will, take care Tommy," said Zhane. Now it was Ashley's turn she went up to Tommy and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Go to her Tommy tell her how much you love her," said Ashley as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I will thank you," said Tommy then he looked across and saw Andros and Zhane waving goodbye. He then looked back at Ashley.  
  
"You look after those two for me, make sure they stay out of trouble okay," said Tommy with a grin. Ashley smiled back at Tommy.  
  
"I will goodbye Tommy" she said, then he teleported out. When he was gone. Andros went up to Ashley and wrapped him arms around her. The two looked at each other in the eyes and kissed. Zhane just smiled as he watched the two.  
  
"Deca set course to space" said Zhane.  
  
"Setting course now," said Deca.  
  
It was pouring rain out, a young man walked to a grave. He was soaking wet he then bent down by the grave with the name David Trueheart.  
  
"Thank you David for everything you have done for me. I miss you so much but always hold you close to my heart" said Tommy. A ghostly figure stood over Tommy and smiled at his brother.  
  
"As I will you," he said.  
  
Kim and the others were in Aisha's and hers house all conferring one another. Kim seemed to keep herself at a distant from the others. Silence was all through the room. All that was heard was the pouring of rain. Outside not too far from the house someone was walking towards the house. Dripping wet and all he came up to the door and knocked three times. Everyone looked at one another wondering whom it could be, who should get it. Kim then got up to go and answer it.  
  
Slowly she went to the door and opened it. When she did the face was not yet clear to her until he came into the light. She about froze when she saw whom it was tears filled her eyes at the sight of him.  
  
"Tommy, you're alive" she said softly. Tommy looked at her gently and said.  
  
"Yeah, I love you Kimberly I always have," he said kindly looking at her. She smiled and through her arms around him. Not caring that he was all wet all that mattered was he was okay and that he loved her.  
  
"I love you too," she said, then he looked her in the eyes and leaned down and kissed her.  
  
The others were wondering what was taking Kim so long. They all got up and walked over to the front door to see her and Tommy kissing. Smiles of joy fell upon all of their faces. Tommy and Kim could sense they were no longer alone and turned their eyes to meet the eyes of their friends.  
  
"Hey guys" said Tommy; all them began exchanging hugs with one another. Then Tommy looked at them all. "Guys there's something I have to tell you" said Tommy. All of them stared at him.  
  
"You can tell us anything Tommy," said Aisha. Justin looked at his friend and knew somewhat what it was. That's when D-cell appeared.  
  
"No Tommy let me," said D-cell. All the attention was then on the robotic friend. "You see a while back Andros and Zhane came looking for help of that of a ranger. They then met Tommy who would later sign up to go on the missions with them. Time would have it, as the day would come when they would call on him. But the Earth could not be left unprotected which it why he had not left to go on the mission's" said D-cell. Tommy then stepped in.  
  
"And then you guys came into the picture. With you guys here I was able to go on the mission with Zhane sense Andros was injured. But there were other missions I said I would go on. I was teleported out before the explosion would kill me. Andros saved my life, we were getting ready to leave and then he let me go" said Tommy looking at his friends hoping for forgiveness. All was silent for a moment, as Tommy stood there in his wet close. Then Jason and the others all but Justin looked at Kim. Kim looked at then and then to Tommy. A part of her was angry at for not telling the truth from the start, and a part of her loved him with all her heart. She then turned her attention back to her friends.  
  
"Guys could you give Tommy and I sometime alone" she asked looking at them. Aisha could see that the guys were not moving.  
  
"Sure Kim will give you two all the time you need," she said kindly. Jason, Rocky, and Adam all nodded. As the five of them left the entranceway Justin whispered something Kim ear. D-cell had already left to go back to the command center.  
  
"Go easy on him" he said and then he followed the others. When the two were finally alone. Tears formed in Kim's eyes. Tommy just couldn't bear to see her like this.  
  
"You lied to me, you said you would never leave me like that. Was it planed if something happened was Andros suppose to teleport you out" she asked as the tears dropped. Tommy had begun crying too.  
  
"Yes, it was planed. You'll never know how sorry I am; I never ever wanted to hurt you. It all happened do fast, and I didn't know what I was doing. I guess I thought if you, and the other thought I was dead, things would be better that way even safer. But I was wrong I just hope you and the others could forgive me, for all I've done. These past months for everything Zedd being back, my brother the missions everything" said Tommy softly looking at her one more time before opening the door. To, go back outside to the rain. Kim watched as his hand begun to open the door. Memories of the past months went over in her head. She had lost him once because of a mistake she had made. Now he had done the same, but was it so bad that she couldn't forgive him. The memories faded and she watched as he began walking outside to his jeep. Kim flew out the door running after him in the rain.  
  
"Tommy wait I forgive you, I love you too much to lose you again," she said putting her arms around him. Giving him the biggest hug in the world. Tommy then put his strong arms around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, forever," he said softly kissing her on the forehead. Then the two of them looked at each other in the eyes and both of them began to laugh they were soaking wet.  
  
"You know will both probably be sick with the flu tomorrow" she said. Tommy smiled and began to lean closer to her face.  
  
"Then I guess it won't do any harm if I do this" he said putting his lips against hers. The two were now lost in each other in that moment. Inside standing by the door were their friends watching them.  
  
"Shouldn't one of us go and get them" asked Aisha with a grin.  
  
"Are you kidding it's raining cats and dogs out there," said Rocky with a big grin on his face. Jason just laughed to himself.  
  
"I don't think we should, they sure do look happy," said Jason. Everyone had to agree as they watched Tommy and Kim embraced in each other.  
  
"Yeah I think your right Jas, I mean who are we to spoil their fun," said Adam with a smile. Justin just smiled he was happy for the two. They had been through so much and it all came to this.  
  
"Good for you Tommy" he said to himself. Then he looked at his friends he had grown to love over the years. "So who want's to watch a movie and eat popcorn?" asked Justin. Rocky was the first to jump.  
  
"Hey food, I'm in," said Rocky  
  
"Yeah a movie sounds good, Adam you coming?" asked Jason. Adam looked one more time at the couple outside so much in love.  
  
"Yeah a movie sounds great," said Adam following Jason and the others. Aisha just glared at the guys.  
  
"So you guys are going to just let them stay out in the rain," she said following after them.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me, besides I don't want to get wet," said Adam.  
  
"Yeah I'm with you on that Adam" replied Rocky. Aisha just rolled her eyes as she followed the four.  
  
Outside Tommy and Kim did not care that they were getting wet all that mattered was they were together. Tommy then picked up Kim with his arms and began spinning around with her. Laughs of joy were in their voices. Then slowly he brought her back down to the ground, and brought her into another kiss. Then they broke and looked at each other in the eyes.  
  
"So where do we go from here" she asked him. Tommy began to smile,  
  
"I don't know yet, but it'll come to us" he said. Kim then pulled Tommy closer down to her and meant with his lips.  
  
Up in the sky in the stares a mega ship flew by. The three people that were in it smiled as they looked down at the couple before leaving. Andros had his am around Ashley. All of them were smiling they were very happy for Kim and Tommy.  
  
"See you around Tommy, and I wish the best to you" is all that Andors said, before the mega ship flew away. The blasting off caught the couple's attention.  
  
"What do you think that was?" asked Kim. Tommy smiled he knew,  
  
"Just some friends that will be watching over us," said Tommy putting his arms around Kim. In a whisper that Kim could not hear Tommy said "Thank you Zordon"  
  
The End


End file.
